


Dimentio's Dance

by LezzlesTheBrave



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Goomba - Freeform, M/M, Shy Guy - Freeform, Toad - Freeform, koopa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezzlesTheBrave/pseuds/LezzlesTheBrave
Summary: With the opportunity to meet old friends, Dimentio delights himself at a party.





	1. Intro

The day would soon end, the sun was saying her last goodbye’s. Mario would have to finish up his chores, but not before a little fun.

“Say, how about we have-a a party!” announced Mario, when visiting Peach for a scheduled stroll. He and Luigi would soon share their birthday. In a time where troubles were so often made, Luigi could use a party!

“Sounds peachy!” replied an enthusiastic royal. Peach was happy to do most of the planning. Convincing Luigi to host an event would be the toughest part, but he’ll come around! Peach’s castle was an excellent place for all companions and partners to visit! Everyone was invited! 

Toads spread word about the latest event, reaching across Sarasaland and Lineland. One Toad even dared himself to enter Castle Bleck, which remained inhabited by it’s jester-like intruder. It wouldn’t be long until Luigi himself found out about his own party.


	2. Sir Goomba

The big day had arrived. Toads gallantly wore onyx suits, serving the ripest of fruit and sweetest of syrups. There was even garlic, composed into bite-sized pieces. A few Koopa hid their shells, taking advantage of the party and wearing bejeweled cloths. They oogled over Sir Goomba. His full piece suit glittered in silver, matching the color of his top hat and sheen of his monocle. No one could compete with his flamboyancy. Only a clown would ever try!

“Ciao!”

In that moment, the server Toads had made way as they opened the door for Dimentio! Sir Goomba dropped his jaw, his flamboyancy had met his competition. Who else would dare to wear black and white with velvet and gold! An exquisite smile painted to his face, his jolly expression grew in detail as he approached the crowd.


	3. The Big Gig

Dimentio saw Luigi, or “Mr. L”, a few yards away, though it seemed he let himself go from the last time they’d met. Despite a few differences, surely this was the same Mr.L. He cast his gaze downwards and stood to the side, wearing his grays well. His black mask did not hide his piercing eyes, likening him to the fictional Zorro! Dimentio chuckled; funny for one to pair such an obtrusive and jovial green cap with a properly dim and dark attire. Next to Mr. L stood an even rounder figure, most likely his brother. He wore a strange white mask with three sullen holes and a beige strap. Mario chose quite the costume! Dimentio spent long enough familiarizing himself with the sights and decided to approach the main duo.

“How...dashing!” Dimentio delighted, “I’ve been waiting to see the  _host_  of this party, ah ha ha! Didn’t think you’d miss wearing those...”

“Y-yes! It is Luigi! Mama Mia!” exclaimed Mr. L with a shiver. Dimentio flashed a frown, Luigi seemed to grow insecure over his own identity around his presence.

“You seem uncomfortable...I like it. Care to dance?”

Mr. L looked at his brother for approval, but he seemed busy chatting up with a turtle or two. “Yeah, let’s-a dance?” replied Mr. L, though his lips didn’t appear to move, as his mouth was always kept open. Dimentio’s yellow eyes gleamed, he gladly took Mr. L’s stubby hands and swung him around. Dimentio’s coat flailed with a spectacle of colors glimmering under the chandeliers’ light. Mr. L was enamored, yet began to get dizzy. The spinning continued and the colors became jarring.

“...Behind you!”

The dancing duo came to a halt only after they encountered Sir Goomba. Mr. L tripped over the little gentleman. Sir Goomba’s top hat fell a foot away, unable to be grabbed by the poor un-armed mushroom. Right next to it was green hat and black mask, attached to a rubber nose and mustache.

How did he not notice it before? With eyes so expressionless and a perpetually agape maw?

Before Dimentio stood a Shy Guy. His little black outfit and green ascot would not be enough to shield him from the stares. It seemed Mr.’s “L” stood for “Liar”.

“You...fool! Why would you dress like this!”

“I-I thought it was a costume party!”


	4. The Arrival

Sir Goomba got up as all was unveiled.

Sir Goomba yet again fell to the floor, this time unable to hold his laughter. Who knew such a handsome mushroom could be so boisterous?

“AH HA HA,” screeched Dimentio, prepared to unleash his fury, “HA HA HA!” He grabbed the Shy Guy by his flapping arms and froze, gazing at his deadpan hollowed eyes.

At that moment, red and green figures made their way down the stairs.

“Wahoo! A-sorry we’re late!”

“What’s this? Mario! We’ve got a bully!”

Mario and Luigi finally arrived to host their party. With his charade over, Dimentio would have to find his own room to dance in.


	5. The End

Dimentio sat outside. The stairs weren’t the most comfortable seat, but Dimentio was not welcome to any other. He gave a quick jump when the door opened behind him. A black-coated masked man with slumping shoulders came out from the light.

“Here’s some cake.”


End file.
